


Memory of a Name

by Aphilaeus



Series: The Skywalker Saga [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphilaeus/pseuds/Aphilaeus
Summary: The news of the Clone Wars reaches Maz Kanata, and she remembers a boy.
Series: The Skywalker Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Memory of a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a sequel to Origins of a Name, where Maz names Anakin & Shmi "Skywalker."

News did not reach Takodana quickly all of the time, but when the Clone Wars broke out, it came almost immediately. While the Western Reaches were mostly free of fighting during the early war, Maz Kanata’s establishment was frequented by war veterans who told their stories of meeting Jedi who saved their villages burned by the battle droids of the Confederacy.

Maz did not like the HoloNet, mostly for how it dramatized things, and as such she rarely ever used it. What she  _ did _ notice was an interesting article from People’s News Underground, her favorite news source which tried to stay as unbiased as possible.

There were three Jedi who distinguished themselves, called the Team, made up of the Hero With No Fear, the Negotiator, and the Padawan.

She had seen pictures of them before, and their titles (they were not creative at all with the Padawan), and something drew her to the Hero With No Fear.

It was the article from PNU that gave their names - Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano.

_ Skywalker _ .

She could see the little boy on Tatooine she had met all those years ago, closely holding on to his mother’s leg. The little boy named Anakin, and the hardened slave woman named Shmi. Now, the Jedi Knight is named Anakin Skywalker.

_ I wonder what has happened to you, Shmi _ , she thought.  _ Do you see your son now, fighting for justice? _

Maz Kanata smiled to herself. It seemed that destiny she saw for him was true after all. He had found his greatness, and now flew above the sky in a Jedi starfighter.


End file.
